


Hopes and fears

by Kairin16



Series: Family's the most important thing the Universe could ever gift us with [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mpreg, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few stolen moment's from Erik's pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes and fears

**Author's Note:**

> I decided it would be a part of my Mpreg series even though it doesn't include the same characters. I just think family is family and I did create that series to collect stories about Erik and Charles being parents.

Charles came into the room just for the spoon to escape his cup and stubbornly stuck itself to Erik’s pronounced stomach. His partner gave him a pitiful glance, but really, Charles could only giggle helplessly at the array of small metal bits stuck to the rounded flesh.

Erik huffed and crossed his arms turning away from him and muttering something in German under his breath. Probably obscenities. It was okay, Charles knew that really,  it doesn’t really bother Erik that much. Metal always gave the man comfort and apparently it’s the same with their new baby. Little one has Erik’s powers which is surprising, since it isn’t often that the mutations repeat so closely. For the genetist in Charles it was simply fascinating. Add to that the fact that the baby manifested in the womb, he had trouble not shower Erik in questions and medical procedures. Harmless ones, really. He didn’t understand why Erik was so adamant about the lack of any kind of exams. Thanks to that, they didn’t even know the gender of the baby.

~~It’s untrue, he does understand. He witnessed Erik’s nightmares enough to know when to push him and this is not one of these instances.~~

  
  


There is strange silence around their rooms and it’s worrying enough, with twins at the age when everything is breakable and fun for them, that Charles ducks into children’s room with a frown on his face the first moment he notices. But it seems, there is nothing wrong.

Erik sits, slumps really, sighing softly in the shallow sleep of exhausted in the overstuffed armchair near the bookcase filled with colorful children stories. He knows the jump and swelling his heart does the moment he spots Wanda and Pietro is biologically impossible, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling as if something warm and heavy stuck in his chest and refused to be moved. He has to lean on the doorframe and blink back tears. He feels as if he’s going to explode into a shower of love the moment he takes even one step closer to the picture before him.

The twins weren’t the most excited at the news of the new sibling, both of them were in agreement that one was enough. The fact that they agreed only made it worse and Charles had to witness three long weeks when they weren’t speaking to Erik and his partner was walking through the mansion being a shadow of himself, worrying and feeling guilty. Of what, Charles didn’t know and honestly wasn’t all that intent on finding out. They got over it eventually, deciding that their fit wasn’t worth sad faces of their Papa and it all resolved in a flurry of apologies and hugs. That doesn’t mean they changed their mind about the baby.

But now, they both flanked Erik’s sides, putting little tin foil hearts all over his stomach. Some of them were plain, some colored, with words like ‘I love you’ or little baby drawn inside.  Charles slinks away from the room and goes to prepare their afternoon snack, doesn’t want to intrude on the moment when Erik finally wakes.

~~Later, he finds out, Erik was to stunned to move and then gathered both children into a hug so tight it’s a wonder they all had their bones intact. The baby, probably sensing commotion, gave it first kick and it all ended in delighted squeals and hormonal tears. He’s actually sorry he missed this.~~   
  


 

Due to the baby’s mutation it’s going to be extremely difficult to perform any kind of surgery. So, when around eight months after they found out Erik’s pregnant, his partner wakes up with a wail of the intense pain, he does the only thing that seems logical. He panics.

Him and Hank tried to get ready in the previous months, but you could have faith in the plastic knifes only so much. And then Erik throws him out of the room and refuses to get out and it’s all Charles’ nightmares come true. He can’t leave Erik alone, no matter what the man is screaming at him from behind the door and he doesn’t know what he can do with the barrier of wood between them. He hears distinct noises of furniture floating around and bumping into other fixtures and puts his forehead to the door begging Erik to let him in. He doesn’t know whose power went haywire, it might be the baby’s as well as Erik’s and he doesn’t know if it’s not going to end with blood.

He’s so worried he doesn’t notice everyone coming and trying to open the door. The only things that matter right now are Erik and their baby and the distinct possibility that after months of waiting, they’re going to lose it, just because of the magnetism in Erik’s blood. Wanda and Pietro are crying softly, cuddling to his sides, but he doesn’t have any comfort words for them now.

Eventually, the door cracks open and he’s so relieved he doesn’t care what he’ll see on the other side, he just wants to check if Erik’s alive. He catches his breath and pushes the twins out of the door begging Hank to go with him, what the man readily does. They follow the trail of blood starting at the center of the room and thickening the closer they got to the bathroom. The white of the tills is splattered with the red stains and he’s so, so afraid he can hardly breathe. Hank is silent by his side, clutching his medical bag to him like a lifeline.

~~They find Erik on a floor of the shower with the gaping wound in his stomach, which Charles knows is self-inflicted, using a shaving razor or something else equally unsterile. In his arms there is a little girl crying softly and they’re both alive. Charles collapses near them and weeps.~~

  
  


Lorna is laying in her crib waving her arms at the sparkling starts circling over her head and Charles is leaning over her smiling like a loon. He brushes the thumb over the green tuft of hair on her little head and moves his smile to his other children peeking between the bars, curious about their little sister.

Erik is lying unconscious on the bed few feet away and he’s fine and he’s safe and Charles couldn’t ask for more.

~~He could and he gets it eventually, when Erik wakes and adapts the softest expression Charles ever witnessed on his face, while looking at their youngest child. Wanda and Pietro curl around him on the bed and both of them play with little Lorna’s hands to the amusement of their Papa. He just sits at the foot of the bed and thanks whatever deity there is for a chance to have this.~~


End file.
